1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs. More specifically, the present invention relates to chairs and chair-backs that are attachable to or useable with stadium seating, such as bleachers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bleacher-type seating is often provided for spectator events such as sporting events, concerts, and the like. Such seating is often provided in a permanent setting, such as a stadium, a semi-permanent setting, such as retractable bleachers in a gymnasium, or on a temporary basis for specific events. Bleachers provide simple, efficient and convenient seating for a large number of spectators; however, bleachers do not necessarily provide the most comfortable seating nor do they typically identify an individual seating location.
To improve the comfort of such seating, patrons sometimes bring their own seats or cushions. While an improvement in comfort, such a solution requires the patron to remember to bring their own device, which is often an afterthought and/or a very easily overlooked consideration when attending an otherwise exciting event. In addition, having spectators hauling their own chairs or cushion into a stadium seating arrangement can be inconvenient and possibly even dangerous to other spectators. That is, walkways are narrow and space is extremely limited so carrying extra items (especially if large, bulky or cumbersome) presents a challenge.
Thus, there exists a need to balance the conveniences and mass seating offered through stadium or bleacher seating with a degree of personal comfort.
The present invention is a stadium chair that can be semi-permanently affixed to a bleacher. In one embodiment, the stadium chair includes a tubular or cylindrical frame having front brackets that loop over a front edge of a bleacher. The frame includes a seat portion and a back portion. A flexible member is slid over or otherwise secured to the back portion thereby providing a seatback. A cushion is placed over the seat portion of the frame and a rear portion of the cushion is secured to the frame to prevent the cushion from being easily removed.
An attachment bracket is coupleable to the back portion of the frame. The attachment bracket can be configured to be secured to the frame by frictional engagement. The attachment bracket includes one or more threaded throughbores, to which an attachment clamp can be secured with a threaded member, such as a bolt or various other attaching mechanisms. The attachment clamp is thus used to secure the stadium chair to the bleacher.
The use of an attachment bracket in this manner provides many advantages. One such advantage is that the frame itself can remain a very simple structural member. In one embodiment, the frame is simply a bent tubular or cylindrical member. Another advantage is that with the attachment bracket secured to the seat back (i.e., somewhat further from and higher than the bleacher that than the seat portion of the frame) additional leverage can be developed which makes attachment to the bleacher even more secure. Another advantage is that the attachment bracket (while allowing for more to be used) only requires a single, centrally positioned attachment clamp to be used. Thus, a single clamp can be used to secure the stadium chair to the bleacher. Alternatively, providing multiple attachment points (e.g., throughbores) allows the seat to be positioned in a desired location (e.g., over a seat designation number) despite having various obstructions located below the seat. That is, various frame or support members may preclude the use of a given attachment point. Having multiple attachment points simply allows an alternative attachment point to be utilized so that the seat can be placed wherever desired.
One context where the present invention may be used is in providing designated, comfortable seating to select patrons in a stadium seating arrangement. For example, the stadium may rent the present stadium chairs to any patron who so chooses. In such a scenario, stadium personnel would most likely secure all of the stadium chairs to the bleachers in the appropriate locations before the arrival of the patrons. This provides many advantages. For example, it can provide a source of advertising, by allowing printed matter to be prominently displayed on the stadium seats awaiting the arrival of patrons. It also allows a particular space or seating location to be physically identified and/or reserved for a particular patron.
While providing these and other advantages, the securement of the stadium chairs to the bleachers does place a burden on the stadium personnel (either before each event where such chairs are used or initially during a given season or time period if the chairs will be allowed to remain in place over time) especially when a large number of chairs will be attached. Thus, the attachment bracket having a single, centrally disposed clamp optimizes installation by allowing for an extremely fast yet secure attachment.
In another embodiment, a stadium seat is provided that includes a seatback and a cushion that are coupled together by one or more flexible members. This type of stadium seat is for use with a backed bleacher. The seat back includes a bracket that can be secured to the existing bleacher back. The flexible members allow the seat cushion to be placed onto the seat portion of the bleacher.
The present invention, in another embodiment, is a stadium chair having a frame with a seat portion and a back portion, the seat portion including a bracket for engaging a first portion of a bleacher, the back portion supporting a backrest. Also included is an attachment bracket coupled with the back portion of the frame and a clamp coupleable to the attachment bracket and engageable with a second portion of the bleacher for adjustably securing the stadium chair to the bleacher.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a stadium chair for use with a bleacher having an upper seating surface. That chair has a frame including a first generally U-shaped bracket for engaging a front face of a bleacher; a second generally U-shaped bracket for engaging the front face of the bleacher; a seat portion including a first support member coupled with the first generally U-shaped bracket and a second support member coupled with the second generally U-shaped bracket, wherein the seat portion is configured to engage the upper seating surface of the bleacher; a back portion having a first upright member coupled with the first support member and a second upright member coupled with the second support member; and a cross member interconnecting the first upright member and the second upright member.
The stadium chair further includes a seat cushion configured to rest on top of the seat portion; a backrest having an interior portion for receiving a portion of the first upright member, a portion of the second upright member and the cross member so that the-backrest spans between the first upright member and the second upright member; and an attachment bracket coupled to the back portion of the frame and interconnecting the first upright member and the second upright member, the attachment bracket including at least one threaded throughbore. Also included is a clamp including a first section and a second section perpendicular to the first beam, wherein the clamp is coupleable to the attachment bracket via a threaded member passing through the first section and engaging the threaded throughbore.
The present invention also provides a method of attaching a stadium chair to a bleacher. The method comprises positioning a frame over an upper surface of the bleacher so that a generally U-shaped bracket of the frame engages a front portion of the bleacher; coupling a single clamp to a medially disposed throughbore on an attachment bracket attached to a back portion of the frame with a threaded member; placing a flange of the clamp below a lower surface of the bleacher; and securing the clamp to the attachment bracket by rotating the threaded member.
In another embodiment, the present invention is a stadium seat for a backed bleacher comprising a seat cushion; a back cushion coupled to the seat cushion by a flexible member; and an attachment clamp for securing the back cushion to a back of the bleacher.
While multiple embodiments are disclosed, still other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which shows and describes illustrative embodiments of the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive. The use of descriptive terms such as up, down, vertical and horizontal are for illustrative purposes only, are not meant to be limiting, and are used by way of example with respect to the illustrations presented.